


Hips

by justanothersong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothersong/pseuds/justanothersong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas was salt and sweet and something clean and airy, something Dean craved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shellygurumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/gifts).



It wasn't about ownership. It wasn’t a claim. Dean didn't have to worry about that. He knew that from day one, Cas only had eyes for him. There would never be another to turn the angel's head, and Dean counted himself lucky for it.

It wasn't for Dean himself, either, though Christ knows, he loved it. The salt of the angel's skin – his now, his alone, no errant souls left behind for company – was a balm to all of Dean's ills. He knew the taste better than his favorite brand of beer or the sickly sweet filling of fresh cherry pie; Cas was salt and sweet and something clean and airy, something Dean craved. 

He always started at the bottom, firm hands gripping the angel's thighs even as he fidgeted, impatient hands reaching to tangle in Dean’s short locks, drawing a smile that Cas couldn’t see but could feel pressed against his skin. 

A flash of pink and the sudden softly wet pressure against the jut of his hip would draw a sharp intake of breath from the angel, the muscles of his stomach flexing and shivering in anticipation. A gentle scrape of teeth, the slightest nibble against the faded marks left from the last time they did this, and Cas’ lips would part, eyes fluttering shut, the softest sigh escaping him, drawing a shudder from Dean with the sound.

Then the pressure would begin, lips pressed tight to Cas’ skin, pulling just gently as a worshipping tongue flicked back and forth against the spot, soothing taut flesh even as tiny capillaries burst and sent blood rushing to the surface, blooming dark roses into the angel’s flesh until he couldn’t stand it any longer. His fingers would tighten in Dean’s hair, the man’s name rising to his lips in a steady chant until Dean finished his work and claimed them with his own.

It wasn’t to mark him as property. It was simply a reminder, something that Cas and only Cas would see, to tell him what was there and what was waiting for him, whenever he wanted it. To remind him what he could come home to, always.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://literatec.tumblr.com), if you wish.
> 
> Please do not add this, or any of my posted works, to Goodreads. Thank you.


End file.
